


What Is This?

by Bellebon



Category: Danganronpa: Survivor
Genre: Anabelle just wants to do research, F/M, Mall life is crazy and she needs normality, Shun "what am I feeling" Akagawa, Shun is constantly caught off guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellebon/pseuds/Bellebon
Summary: It wasn't often that Shun went into the bookstore at the mall but it was something to do while they were trapped. This particular visit was made more interesting when he heard a sudden crash sound and decided to check it out.





	What Is This?

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are from a fangame that i'm a part of! It's Dangan Ronpa: Survivor and the demo (it's voiced!) can be found at the tumblr https://danganronpasurvivor.tumblr.com

Shun was walking down the aisles of the bookstore when he heard a loud crash. Startled, he quickly went to check out the cause of the noise and to take care of it if needed. Turning the corner he spotted Anabelle fretting over a few books on the ground, the probable cause of the loud noise, as she balanced a not so small stack of books under her right arm. Shun had noticed some time ago that Anabelle seemed to have moved past her initial fear of him. He wasn’t sure how smart that was but kept his distance for now. While he was taking in the scene, Anabelle noticed him and looked up from where she was kneeling awkwardly and gave him a smile.

“Oh hello Shun! Sorry did I disturb you? I’m trying to get some books for research and thought I could carry it in one go…apparently not though…” She trailed off looking down at the dropped books. Shun awkwardly stood there, should he help? As he was deciding she picked up the books and put down her stack. He could see several volumes on weapons and the rest ranged from famous murderers to assassins? Why would she be researching that?

“What type of research are you conducting? You have already written a book on executions, correct?” Anabelle let out a noise that indicated he had her attention but she was focused on trying to separate her books into two piles. She would lift one with a single arm but no matter what she did she couldn’t lift all of them.

“Funnily enough I wanted to do a book on, well, hitman after my execution book and i’m not going to let being trapped here stop me! It’s just going to…limit…my research ability” She seemed awkward about it, probably because he was the…super high school level assassin. It caught him off guard though, why would she want to know about that. She looked up from her piles and fidgeted with her hands.

“Could…could you help me carry these? I need to pay and then bring them to my room and it would be a lot of backtracking for two trips.” Shun was kneeling down before he realized what he was doing but she smiled brightly. It was…nice to see her smile like that for him. He scowled but she didn’t seem to be bothered. They both stood up and as they headed to the MMA behind the counter she spoke of what she planned.

“…and of course I can only do so much here since I only have secondary sources but this will let me know what the general arguments are about this topic are.” She had given up on trying to get responses out of him and was content to ramble about her research. Anabelle seemed disappointed by how limited her ability to research was however. Several times as they walked to her room she would pause and seem ready to say something before shaking her head and talking about research. Eventually they reached her room and put down the books on her desk. Shun hadn’t spent any time in here but it seemed to radiate her personality. He could see where she had added to the room’s decorations and even with her heavy curtain it felt welcoming and comfortable. He found that he didnt want to leave quiet yet, his room was…better off avoided and there weren’t really other places he preferred to be. Anabelle seemed confused when he didn’t immediately leave but went about organizing her books, glancing at him every so often.

Shun cleared his throat, catching her attention. “You have mentioned that you cannot continue with your research due to a lack of primary sources. If you would like” he paused, unsure of why he was about to say this “I could be of service to you. As you know I have experience in this matter and could act as a primary account for you.” He wasn’t sure if it was the warmth of the room getting to him, her lack of fear towards him, or if it was that smile that made him say it. But as he offered to help, her smile seemed to make the room brighter and make him want to smile.

As she accepted his offer and moved to make a spot for him to sit he did realize one thing. He almost enjoyed her company as much as he enjoyed taking care of his knives.


End file.
